Target
by Lost-Remembrance
Summary: A take off of Blind Target. What happens when Heero didn't get away from saving Relena from the remnants of White Fang? What will happen to him and Relena? Will this incident bring them closer or farther apart? Discontinued.
1. Target: 1

Target

Disclaimer: I don't own any Gundam Wing character, thank you very much!

What if when Heero saved Relena in Blind Target, he got captured from being wounded by one of the many shots fired? What if the whole plan for this story was ruined because of that? What will the fate be of the 'Perfect Soldier'?

Chapter One:

_Blam. _The shot ran through the air, hitting its target, the hand of one of the mysterious men in black that were after Vice Minister Darlian, also known as Relena. Firing three more shots they hit all of their targets on each of the other three men: one in the leg, one in the arm, one in the shoulder.

Relena turned to look at her savior's face. A shot with a silencer from one of the men was shot, unknown to the others. Then, they all lay on the ground, still. Not dead, but unconscious, in a dreamless dark void. Then she saw him, in his yellow compact car, her brunet haired, prussain blue-eyed guardian angel, Heero Yuy, pilot of the Wing Gundam, or 01. "Heero?!" She yelled, half-happy, half scared; though her face showed nothing of the sort.

The car screeched to a stop and he slammed the car door, the men in the black suits, getting up, regaining their consciousness. He fired two more shots: _Blam! Blam!_ "Relena!" He shouted. "Run!" The three of them, Heero,

Relena and Chris, who was Relena's secretary on her stay in this colony, ran down an alley.

Chris clutched her arm, her blonde hair fluttering in the wind as she tried to keep up pace with them despite her injury, "Ugh..." Chris muttered, still clutching her arm.

Relena, hearing this from Chris slowed her pace. "Heero, wait. Chris is..."

Chris broke her off. "I'm fine, Miss Relena...but where are we going? And who is he?" She questioned; they were now stopped before a door with a keypad. Heero leaned heavily on the door, Relena didn't even notice this.

Relena smiled, looking at Heero. It had been a long time since she had last seen him. She was only thinking about him this morning, looking at the teddy bear that Heero had sneaked in to give her on her birthday. "He's someone we can trust. We'll be safe by his side." She said happily. Chris noticed this.

Heero typed in a code to the door, not leaning on it anymore. "We're leaving this colony. But until we can go, we have to tuck you away where they won't find you." He typed in the last number and the door slid open.

"Who are they? Why are they after me?" Relena asked, not moving towards the opened door.

"Not just you." Heero said, not bothering to turn and look at her.

"What?" Relena asked, both confused and shocked. 'Who else would they be after?' she thought. 'Quatre?'

Heero turned to look at her, his deep blue prussain eyes that still had a small bit of the icy look they had when he was a soldier. "They're after me too." He stated. No emotion in his voice, like he was stating a fact, which indeed he did.

Relena looked at him, but the sound of voices and the loud clatter of footsteps echoed down the alley.

"They're coming." Heero said, not even allowing her to speak. Relena looked at him and noticed a trickle of blood on the floor that hadn't been there before and saw a bullet hole and a darker patch of coloring on his forest green tank top.

Her eyes widened, causing Chris to look at Heero also. "Heero, you're hurt..." She reached for him and the sounds became louder. Her grabbed her hand, which was out due to her reaching for him to let her help, and then shoved her as lightly but still forcefully into the opened door along with Chris.

His face showed no expression. "Press auto pilot on the ship and get out of here as soon as possible. The auto pilot should take you to where you'll meet the others."

"Wait...Heero what about..." She couldn't finish her sentence as he closed the door before she could make anymore to get to him.

The voice became louder and a close shot, obviously fired by Heero, and then other gunshots and yelling from unknown men.

Relena looked wide-eyed at the door, pounding on it. Screaming his name over and over again, Relena soon had bruised forming on her clenched fists. Chris tried to get the door open, but the keypad wouldn't work and it was dead. "He must have shot the keypad outside so that they couldn't get in here." Chris murmured only audible enough for Relena to hear.

Relena had tears in her eyes. "Heero." She leaned her head against the wall, the very wall separating her from a small fight outside.

"We-We have to go." Relena stood up, acknowledging Chris with her choice.

"We have to meet who Heero was talking about..." Relena got into the shuttle with Chris. She went up to the cockpit and then clicked on auto pilot button. The shuttle came to life, and took off towards the outer L-3 colony cluster.

The same colony that sadly in uninhabited because of the civilians rose against the Alliance and were crushed.

Chris looked at Relena and then back at the door that was now barely visible. The shuttle rattled around as a hatch opened for them to escape unnoticed.

Relena and Chris went off into the back compartment. She tended to Chris' arm wound from the car accident and then went back up to sit in the cockpit, not sitting in the drivers seat, where Heero should be...

.:Out beyond the door:.

Heero rushed forward and punched a few of the enemies in front of him, his gun out of bullets from the previous fray. A man with brown hair kneed Heero hard on the place where he had been shot. He stumbled back, clutching the wound. Trying to make the blood stop running, but it poured through his fingers and he glared at them, then remembered the extra bullet rounds in his car.

The car. If he could get there, then he could get away and meet the others, the other Gundam pilots that were going to the arranged place at this very moment. Hopefully.

He punched the guys who kneed him really hard in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him, only to meet another group of soldiers, or who looked a lot like them. It would have been better to get Relena to the colony personally, but he didn't have a choice. They would have blasted through the lock, and they found where the place was in the first place.

'So much for being a secret hideaway.' He thought as he took up another fighting stance defended himself from a punch and knocked another guy into a brick wall, killing him on impact.

"We didn't get 03, but instead we can get 01's pilot. This will work out." Said the man named Ralph, who was coming to help with the capture of Darlian to make sure that at least didn't screw up like the capture of 03's pilot, Trowa Barton.

"You wish!" Heero said, falling to his knees and landing a kick on the man's legs, knocking him to the ground. '03? That's Trowa, their already moving their plans into action!' He thought, his mind racing with a thousand things.

"Get him!" Ralph commanded, getting back to his feet. 'Even injured he's really strong.' He thought, kneeling so that his ankle would get anymore damaged than it already was.

Heero tried to get out of the alley, but soldiers grabbed his arms and then held him down on his knees before Ralph. He smiled at this. Heero glared back. He still struggled to get free, and trying to land some good kicks on the soldiers, but one behind him wetted a cloth with some strong sedative to make him fall asleep.

They hit him hard on the bullet wound, he gasped in the sharp pain it made, making him mentally curse himself for getting shot in the first place, even though it was impossible to dodge. It was Relena or he, and he could handle pain much better than she could. He hissed silently in pain as he was going to land a kick to another soldier, but got hit again in his wounded part of his body.

The soldier poured more than the directed content onto the cloth and then placed it hard over Heero's mouth and his nose. Heero tried turning his head, still holding his breath, trying not to give in, but the soldier had it pressed so tightly to his mouth that no matter what he did, he couldn't escape his fate. He still held his breath, at least as long as he managed, but then his muscles relaxed and his eyes closed slowly, taking in the smiling looks on the soldiers and Ralph. He muttered an inaudible 'bastards' into the cloth. Then collapsed, his wound still leaking blood.

"Get him to the commander! He'll be most pleased with this new update!" Ralph said cheerfully.

They carried the limp form of Gundam pilot 01 towards a white van and threw him into the back where a skilled doctor waited, incase they hurt Relena.

"I expected Miss Relena. Who is this?" The doctor asked at the limp labored breathing young boy in front of him.

"That, doctor, is a Gundam pilot." Ralph stated, climbing into the passenger seat while the squad that the other commander in charge was given piled into a black compact car, the one that they were driving in when they were meant to capture Darlian.

"A Gundam pilot!" The doctor exclaimed. 'He's just a young boy...' He thought.

Ralph turned to look at him. The doctor realized he had spoken aloud. "He's sixteen. That's 01's pilot, Heero Yuy. He's the strongest. We got him while he let Darlian escape. Tend to that bullet wound. We can't have him bleed to death." He said.

"Uh-huh." The doctor said, he took off the Gundam pilots shirt, revealing a bloodied bullet wound that went through his back. "You're lucky that the bullet went out of him." He said to Ralph who grunted in response, telling the driver to go.

He got out some gauze and a clean linen cloth and dipped it into hydrochloric rubbing alcohol, and cleaned off the blood that was dripping down his torso. It was in his lower chest area, between his last rib and the one above it. Heero grunted when he tried to clean off the wound directly from the spot where the bullet hit him.

"How much sedatives did you give him?" The doctor asked as Heero shut his eyes tightly and then was about to open them when Ralph jumped into the back where the doctor was tending to him. He rummaged around and found what he was looking for, now sporting a needle with clear liquid.

"He lives up to his legend." Ralph muttered and turned Heero's head sharply, and then jabbed the needle into the vein, giving him a stronger dosage of the drug. Heero's eyes shot open and he managed to keep them open long enough to punch Ralph hard and quick on a point on the arm, causing it a numbing fiery pain. Then he collapsed and let the drug take over him. (The pain was much like you would get when you hit your funny bone so hard on a air hockey table that it feels like its on fire and you can't do anything about it and also end up loosing the game, which makes it a double loss. This person knows from experience.)

Ralph clenched his teeth in pain, and also bit his lip so hard that it drew blood, which tasted salty in his mouth. He muttered an 'Ugh' as the doctor splinted his arm, knowing exactly what Heero had done to him.

"Quite the odd lad." The doctor said. "He hit a certain..." Ralph glared at him and he shut up quickly.

"I don't need a commentary." He turned his head away from the doctor to the driver. "Step on it." Was what he barked and the driver sped up. After the doctor was done with the arm splint, he jumped up to the front seat again.

"You'll be good to take that off in a good hour." The doctor ordered. "Don't take it off before then or you won't be able to do another mission for a good day, and I doubt that you would want that." The doctor turned back to his patient, wrapping the wound tightly with the bandage.

Ralph looked at him. An hour wasn't so bad, but it was an hour of his life... He continued to gaze out the window shield. The doctor continued talking, only changing the subject to the young Gundam pilot, so Ralph listened, though kept his face straight.

"This will heal in an hour or two since I've used some high class ointment." The doctor said triumphantly, pointing to the bullet wound. 'That won't be enough to help this boy, knowing what they will do to him to get what they want.' He sighed and Ralph didn't bother looking back. The car and van sped off towards the base.

.:Relena's Spaceship:.

The auto pilot button that was flashing went off and the engine died. They were in the L-3's outer cluster. Relena sighed. 'Heero...I hope you're alright...' She thought. She hadn't been able to sleep at all.

"Are we here Miss Relena?" Chris walked into the room and then Relena nodded. She forced a sad smile towards Chris. "Are you still worried about him?" Chris asked. Relena nodded. "Don't worry..." Chris said. She knew there was everything to worry for his safety. She didn't care though; for Relena she put a façade. He of all deserved to die, or fight with them for their cause.

"We are going to stay here until the people who Heero wanted us to be with arrive." She sat down on a bench and then Chris sat next to her. Relena remembered the sudden beep beep that died almost as soon as she noticed them before they made it to their destination. It was weird and Relena had no idea what it was about.

A shuttle appeared next to theirs in less than five minutes. "Weird, Heero said he would meet us out here." Duo said and opened the door. The three other pilots got out and then Chris and Relena got out of their shuttle, depressed over the unknown fate of 01's pilot.

"Hey!" Duo said, and slowly stopped, looking at the depressed face of Relena and the downcast look on the other unknown person.

"What's wrong?" Quatre asked, coming out of the shadows.

"Quatre!" Relena cried. "I-I thought that you-the conference." Relena tried to add it up in her head.

"Quatre Raberba Winner!" Chris said, shocked beyond words. He looked at her quizzically, but Relena told him that she was her secretary for her stay on the colony she was visiting. Quatre smiled at her, apologizing for the look he gave her. Chris accepted the apology, a thousand thoughts flying through her mind.

Quatre nodded. He looked at the two. "Where's Heero?" Quatre asked, confused since he was the one who brought them all together.

"He's probably asleep. He's gonna work himself to death, I mean..." Duo joked, but then closed his mouth when he realized Relena had silent tears crying down her eyes and she fell to her knees and buried her face in her hands.

Quatre walked up to them. "What's wrong?" He asked, having a bad feeling about all of this. He placed a hand on Relena's shoulder.

Chris spoke for her. "I think we should discuss it, some where..." She looked around. "Else?" She asked, hoping they would agree with her.

When they walked past the hallways, they found a suitable area and then Relena sat in a chair and fell asleep, exhausted from crying and worrying.

"What is going on?" Trowa asked Chris. He hadn't spoken yet, words weren't something he cared much for.

"It's all about Heero. We were attacked by these men and they killed the driver so we crashed into the wall, but Miss Relena says that Heero shot them down," The nodded. It wasn't hard for any of them to shoot down someone. It was as easily as writing the alphabet for a professor. "He got shot to, really badly, but he ran, and then pushed Relena and I into the ship holding area and closed the door." She took a deep breath.

"We heard a lot of gunshots." She said, looking down at the floor. Trowa looked at her suspiciously.

"You said you were Relena's secretary, right?" Chris nodded. "Where we you when all this happened?" He pondered.

Chris looked at him, ashamed. "If you mean by the whole bad guys thing, I-I got hurt when the car crashed, I got hurt on my upper arm." She said, lifting her sleeve to reveal a bandage, which had dried blood marks in a small amount on them. Trowa looked at her, still skeptical, then his face turned back to an emotionless mask, hiding everything he was thinking.

Duo and the others looked at each other. "We'll be right back." Duo said and the other two shuffled out of the room with him.

"We should go and check the shuttle. Maybe he put some sort of disk with information in it." Trowa said. "It would be a good tactic to use, knowing him he takes every precaution."

The others nodded in agreement. "Duo, you should stay here and look after Relena and Chris." Duo looked at Quatre confused. "Why?"

Trowa spoke for him instead. "I don't trust that Chris person. Something doesn't feel right about her." He said and walked off. Quatre gave him a gun and then went off, following Trowa.

Duo sighed and then walked back into the room, and plopped down into a chair. 'Man, I hope you're okay, buddy.' Duo thought. 'Relena'll be heartbroken if something were to happen to you, so don't die on any of us. If you do, Milliardo will haunt you in death for doing that to his little sis.' He nearly laughed at this thought.

Meanwhile, Trowa and Quatre looked around in the shuttle and found a disk, quite cleverly hidden. Only a Gundam pilot would be able to locate it that is for sure. "Found it." Trowa stated.

They got out of the shuttle and put Relena and Chris into a secure location. Then, they got into a different room that had a disk input vid screen. They shoved the disk in, and decoded it.

All sorts of information came up, giving the base of the organization, the leader, the reason for what they were doing, their numbers, their weaponry ranking, etc.

"We know where the base is. We HAVE to go attack them and get Heero." The others nodded in agreement.

"Quatre, you have to stay here and watch Relena and Chris. They can't die." Duo said and then Trowa and him rushed out of the room, unknowing that Relena herself was following them.

"I'm going to help save him since he saved me."

"Tell us where the Gundam is!" A shadowed figure said, grabbing his chin so that he would look into his cold brown eyes.

Heero glared and spat in his face. The shadow wiped off the spit with the sleeve of his uniform. Heero hung suspended on chains off the floor, staring at the many torturing devices they had.

"Well, if that is the way your going to be..." The man snapped his fingers and a small group of people came in, each carrying whips, grinning evilly as they struck Heero. He didn't cry out in pain, though it stung and hurt, badly. Not just badly, it was excruciating pain as the torment went on, but he was trained to endure this such torment. The man raised his hand, the torturers stopped what they were doing. "Well?" The man asked.

"Go to hell." Heero said through clenched teeth. The man waved his hand and the torture went on, until he really got on the commander's nerves and he beat him with his fists. Heero's limp form hung there.

"Damn him. Of all the Gundam pilots to capture." He growled lowly as he spun on his heels to glare at the soldiers waiting for orders. "Report to the commander; tell him we weren't able to discover anything. We'll try again tomorrow."

They nodded and walked off to tell the commander the report for the day.

The sun didn't measure days and nights, but each time they tortured him. They were really pissed off about him not telling where the Gundam's were, so they tortured him even harder. There was so much pain, and they didn't even stop when he was unconscious...

.:Back with the other Gundam pilots...:.

Duo and Trowa walked out of the shuttle, carrying machine guns and fired them at soldiers, bringing down any man that came across their oath that was an enemy. They discovered Relena had stowed away, but she wouldn't be sent back.

They had taken a while to find the exact location, destroying one unit after another until they came to the last one. It had taken three days. Three-day's for them to do whatever they were going to do with 01's pilot. The other pilots' berated themselves for taking so long, but it was the only way...

They rushed into the building and then they found the corridor where they were holding Heero. They opened the door, cracking the code and the revolting smell of blood hit them full force.

As their eyes adjusted to the dark and they found the light switch and flipped it on, they stood their speechless.

"Oh my god..." Duo whispered. Relena was in the shuttle, staying there, keeping it ready for lift off and thank goodness for that.

Trowa stared. "Dear god." He whispered.


	2. Target: 2

Author's note:

I am terribly sorry for the confusion in chapter 2 before I changed it. I kinda got my story mixed up...you see, this one is for this story and the previous chapter 2 was for 'Kidnapped' sorry for any confusion this may have caused!

Oh, and thank you **Nubia** for all the great reviews, you're very kind! . You make me happy with the reviews you give me!

Now, on with the story...

Chapter 2:

Before them was Heero, Daggers in his arms, a pike through his chest, wounds all over him, burn marks, and a nasty gash on his forehead that trickled blood down the side of his head. He didn't even move, but the slight labored rise and fall of his chest was the only thing that told he was alive. Barely.

"We have to get him down!" Duo cried as he rushed over and stepped back, noticing all the torturing equipment Heero would be staring at if he were awake. He had whip marks that cut deep into his skin on his back and his shirt hung in tatters, what little remains of it on him. His pants were almost shredded too, showing his boxers, which had dark stains from the blood running over his body.

Trowa looked around for the keys and found them hanging on the wall. "They must have put them here, trying to show him that they had him locked and he couldn't get free." He said quietly.

He got the locks off of the chains that held Heero in midair, and he fell, Duo caught him, his face, even though he was unconscious, contorted in agony. Duo looked at the puddle of fresh blood and dried blood that had been where Heero was held midair that must have dripped off his wounds.

Duo looked at Trowa. "We have to Sally over here." He said. "She's the only one skilled enough, and she'll come over as fast as she can, or we can find her and meet her." He said firmly.

Trowa nodded and they made their way quickly back to the shuttle. Trowa rushed in, carrying Heero and put him as gently as he could on a bed, but the when he noticed the spike that went his body. He nearly gagged at the site: the daggers, the blood, the pike, the cuts, the bruises, the burns, the red streaks from getting slapped, and lacerations.

Duo ran straight for the cockpit and took off, before enemy fire could hit them. "Where's Heero?" Relena asked eager. Duo went rigid.

"Relena, I'm sorry about this, but..." He hit a presser point under her chin, and she passed out. He got a screen display and finally located Sally who was in an area nearby in space, working on finding a new Terrorist group that was threatening peace.

"Sally Po here." Sally said as the vid screen displayed her in the pilot seat of her craft. She looked at the person who called. Duo looked in a panic. "Duo?" She asked.

"Cut the chit-chat!" He said sharply, startling her making her jump back in her seat. "Sorry." He rushed. "You have to get over here as soon as possible, it's about Heero, we need your help, badly!" He shouted, loosing his breath after he finished.

Sally nodded. "Well, if you're in a panic, that means it must be something bad." She said. "Where are you heading?"

"No time." He said breathlessly. "You have to abandon your craft and get over here NOW." He said quickly.

"Alright." She said alarmed. She got into a space suit and then jumped out of her craft, carrying the medical equipment that Duo told her to bring and then hit the button that would let her on the craft. She fell in with a crash and then she got to her feet and stripped out of her suit, wearing her normal clothes.

Duo rushed to meet her. He pointed to the room over down the aisle. It was slightly ajar. She ran over and opened it. "Oh my god." She whispered, her eyes taking in everything. She was shocked. "Heero!" She exclaimed, looking at the bloodied form of the young pilot.

Trowa looked at her, looking like he was going to throw up. Trowa had him in an upright position on the bed, but he wasn't awake obviously. He couldn't even lie down because of the wounds on his back. He was barely breathing and it came labored.

"We-We have to get him to a hospital!" She shouted and told Duo to go to the nearest colony. "I-I can't take care of these wounds." She looked at Heero. "I can give him some shots to easy the pain, but I-I'll have to test his blood first to make sure there's nothing in it that would kill him if I were to give it to him."

Trowa nodded, understanding and she took a sample of his blood, and taking as much as she dared, not wanting to strain his body even more with what little blood he still had. She put it in a vile and began testing to see what was in it. "My god. Who did this to him?!" She said louder than she meant to.

"Some terrorist organization after the Gundam's. I'll tell you the whole story later."

"There's a lot of sedatives in his blood. They must have drugged him when they tried to capture him. Then there's poison too." She shook her head. It's a small sample, but I don't want to strain him even more. If he weren't as strong as he was, he would be dead by now." She said. "Why?"

"They wanted to know where the Gundam's were. He would rather die then tell them." He said sadly.

"How did he get captured in the first place?" She questioned. Trowa shook his head, later. Her concentrated on holding up Heero.

.:Somewhere in the Darkness..:.

Darkness.

"You don't remember me, but I remember you

I lie awake at night and try so hard not to think of you

But who can decide what they dream and dream I do."

Then there was the light. "Life." He opened his eyes and remembered the pain.

Gundam's and the pain.

Blood every where.

The Doctor, the training, the missions, four other people with faces and a girl with a dog that called out to him with a poppy in her hand.

There were others, but they were just as smudged.

The War.

The little girl and her dog.Mary, the dog, that's what it's name was. It's body, with the poppy flower on the grave. The gun to his head, about to pull the trigger and a voice registering in his mind, holding his fire. More missions, defeat OZ, then Romefeller, then the other terrorist groups... but before that, the end. Was it the end? Trieze was dead, gave up on his fight to bring peace. Was it all planned? Everything, his whole life staged out, no time for rehearsal, and the final act of that era.

Then the last mission, the very last one that the doctor relayed him, when destroying Libra. 'Don't die.' It said clearly through all the commotion. He was dead, the doctor, so he could die, right?

He opened his eyes wide and someone looked at him. Another brunet hair colored boy and a girl with her hair in braids wearing a green outfit.

Heero groaned and Trowa said something. "Who-..." He tried to talk and got the hang of it after moving his mouth whispering silent words. "Who are you...?" He collapsed again. The light was too blinding to see that faces. After being in the darkness about sixty percent and ten percent unconscious, the light really comes back to hit you hard.

Trowa stared at Heero, he had opened his eyes, but Heero didn't seem to hear what he had said. He asked a simple question that made Sally start to tend his wounds frivolously, whether or not she had the medical equipment it would be better than waiting for him to die at the hospital.

'Who are you...?' His low voice asked, Duo walking in to hear this part stared at the Japanese pilot being supported by Trowa.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Duo asked, trying to put on a brave smile, but failing horribly.

"No--"Trowa said, but was broken off by Sally who had a pile of bloody clothes around her from cleaning his wounds.

"Yes." She said, opposite to what Trowa said, "I need to and Trowa to hold Heero up, I have to get these out of him." She pointed to the daggers and pike. Duo gulped audibly.

"Look, if you don't want to..." Sally said, not looking up from her work, Duo told her it was all right. Sally produced a piece of leather, then tossed it back into the bag, shaking her head. She got up unsteadily. "I have to pull it out by my hands." She said, drawing an unsteadily breath.

Walking over to Heero's side, she gripped the wooden stake and then got a better hold on it, then pulled on it with all her strength, it came out slowly, with blood on it. Heero screamed, his muscles tensed in their arms as he tried to break free from their grasp, anything. His screams seemed to shatter their remaining nerves.

"Anything....anything...no more...no more pain..." He whispered through an unsteady breath as a fever took hold of him, and Sally quickly took out a needle to stitch up the open wound.

"What about these, why didn't you take them out before that. Obviously it hurt more." Duo said, pointing to the daggers with contempt. Why was she making it so hard on Heero?

Sally reached for the daggers, one in each hand and pulled them out, Heero winced and groaned in agony. "Because, he wouldn't feel the pain of these compared to the pike."

"Such a pleasant theory." Duo said, his face paling at the sight of the wound. Sally took out all the bandages that she had and then wrapped all the large wounds with it, doubling it over tightly so it wouldn't leak as much blood on them.

Trowa looked at Heero, and took a wet wash rag and placed it gently on his face. He flinched under the touch. "How do you think he will do?" Trowa asked. "We have to pick up Relena and get the others back at the base. I don't trust the secretary of hers." He said lowly.

"Neither do I, but she was probably just a soldier in the war, that's all." Duo said, laying Heero gently on the bed, now that he could lie down without the pike protruding his flesh.

"Something's not right about her." Trowa said back, still not listening to Duo's advice. He got off the bed to help Sally dispose of the blooding bandages.

"He'll last." Sally said, looking over at the pilot. Duo looked at her. "About you're other question, Trowa. He's doing fine. His condition is stabilizing, nad hopefully it will stay that way. If it were him during the war, he would have given up, not wanting to live since he was captured..." She told them quietly.

"He hasn't really woken up to really do anything yet." Duo muttered and shifted a little bit.

"Yeah, but he hasn't changed that much..." Duo sighed heavily, still sitting on the bed, Heero groaned from his spot on the bed and everyone looked at him, but his face didn't relax like they expected. It held no expression, like it did when he was awake.

"Usually his face relaxes when he's asleep or unconscious." Trowa said.

"How would you know, he's never around any where really. When that guy doesn't want to be found, he can't be found." He stated.

"During the war, when Heero self destructed, he stayed with me in the circus where I hid for a month while he was unconscious." Trowa said, in a monotone voice, looking at Heero still. "I wonder what they did to him." He thought over this. "Or what happened to him." Trowa said.

"What do you mean?" Duo exclaimed. "They tortured him!" Duo shouted at the calm pilot of the Heavyarms.

"Wounds wouldn't stop Heero from being like this. He would have escaped; those sedatives had to have an extremely high dosage, almost on the point of being able to stop a normal person's heart to work on him. The only person who could make medicine like that would be Doctor J, he's the only one who knows his limit." Trowa pointed out; the other pilot was speechless.

Sally looked at the pilot laying on the bed. "Maybe this was the last straw." The pilots looked at her with a 'huh?' expression written on their face. She turned to look at them, still crouched on the floor, causing her leg to cramp, so she stood, painfully at first. "Maybe everything was building up." She said, looking at them. "Go fly the plane." She said to them, shooing them out of the room. "I'll look after my patient."

They left, mumbling stuff to one another. She heard duo say something about her being a "Bossy know-it-all doctor." She shook her head, letting out a deep sigh.

She sat down on the side of the bed. "Heero." She said, moving a bang away from his eyes. "What's happened to you?" She whispered. His eyes flew open, and he shied away from her, his cold eyes staring at her hard.

She hadn't seen that look on him for a very long time, ever since the war, and that was in the beginning when she didn't and the other's didn't start changing him from the machine inside of him. He had grown softer, and that was a good thing during the peace, but so much was still not known about him!

"Heero!" She said, moving closer to him, but stopped when she noticed he moved farther from her each time that she moved closer until he couldn't because of the wall.

She tried to get close to him again but stopped when she saw his eyes panic. He clasped his head, pulling his knees in, like he could protect himself from her. "Don't touch me! Don't come any closer! Get away!" He screamed at her, she sat their stunned. She noticed how a small tear passed silently down his cheek while he continued telling her (very loudly) not to come any closer.

"Heero! I'm not going to hurt you!" She said. She moved closer to him, and held him in her arms. He was still screaming at her. "It's me! Sally, remember?" She said.

"Don't touch me! Go away!" He shouted, but he couldn't take any more of how he was holding up and his body relaxed in her arms, Sally hopefully thinking that he remembered her, but sat their down heart when she saw he had passed out.

"Heero." She whispered, tears running down her face as she hugged him tighter, noticing he still had an emotionless, and not peaceful look on his face.

She heard thumping around in the front and duo and Trowa rushed in, having to set the plane on auto pilot before rushing back. They saw Sally crying, hugging the limp Heero.

"What's wrong?" Duo whispered. "He didn't die, did he?" He said quietly. Sally shook her head; he let out a sigh of relief.

"What just went on?" Trowa asked, "We heard screaming." He added. "You couldn't scream like that." He said quietly, his eyes, now with a sad look in them drifted to Heero.

"What happened?" Duo asked, all the calmness in his voice drained.

Sally looked at them, released Heero from her embrace, then wiped away her tears. "You want to know what happened?" She said sadly. The listened to her story, she described everything vividly to them, not telling them about the tear she saw Heero cry, but other than that leaving nothing out.

"God..." Duo muttered. "What the hell did they do to him?" He asked, clenching his fists, then unclenching them.

Author's Note:

Well, wat do y'all think of that? Nice and long and lots-o-action. This is my Halloween gift to all of you and I hope that you have a happy Hallows Eve! I love reviews and suggestions! Red Tail


	3. Target: 3

_Before them was Heero, Daggers in his arms, a pike through his chest, wounds all over him, burn marks, and a nasty gash on his forehead that trickled blood down the side of his head. He didn't even move, but the slight labored rise and fall of his chest was the only thing that told he was alive. Barely._

Target: 03

Heero's eyes slowly opened. He had told Sally to go away. Had she listened? She had to...he couldn't let them go through that. Relena. Seeing her go through that torture would be worse than going through the training he had to go through to become the perfect soldier.

They had told him a poem, a little one that they made up. It told what they were going to do to him. They named it 'Thirteen Ravens' but it was more than that, the underlying point that only Heero and the makers or those wh were explained about it understood it's purpose. Thirteen people. Relena, Sally, Wufei, Trowa, Quatre, Duo, Hilde, Catherine, Zechs, Noin, Commander Une, Mariemaia, and finally Heero himself. Thirteen people. Relena would be the second to the last and Heero the last.

Thirteen little birdies soon to die,

One fell off my shoulder as death passed by,

Twelve little birdies soon to die,

Yet another broke as it flew too high.

Eleven little birdies soon to die,

As one looked at me and died with a cry.

Ten little birdies soon to die,

Yet another choked, surprised by a lie.

Nine little birdies soon to die,

Ones breath stopped with a short little sigh.

Eight little birdies soon to die,

Yet another died, me oh my.

Seven little birdies soon to die,

As one hit by lightning a little too much amplify.

Six little birdies soon to die,

Yet another's demise by a heartbreaking guy.

Five little birdies soon to die,

As one jumped away, soon to fly.

Four little birdies soon to die,

Yet another one died as water grew dry.

Three little birdies soon to die,

One from the sun, now to be fry.

Two little birdies soon to die,

Yet another drowned, swimming to try.

One little birdie soon to die,

As one died from loniless, it's faithless suicide.

(originally done by Red Tail )

The others would leave and he would be all alone, blaming himself for their deaths. Then he would go to hell, the tainted soul he claimed himself to be consumed by flames.

He managed to control his breathing and he opened his eyes and saw the interior of a shuttle. They hit an air pocket and jostled around a bit, but nothing too serious.

'Where are they going?' Heero questioned. He sat up slowly and placed his hands on his head to stop the dizziness that was attacking him now. His stomach churned and it seemed like he was going to throw up if not for the splitting migraine he had. His body also seemed more slower than normal. 'Blood loss.' Heero concluded.

He slowly turned his body and his feet gently grazed the floor until he had the time to look up. Ten he found out why he couldn't over his left arm. His body shook a little bit at what was happening. He pulled back in an almost frightened manor.

TBC

Author's note:

this chapter was for Nubia and Dark Angel! Thankyou for the reviews! Sorry it was really short, i'll try to mkae the next one longer, 'kay? muahahah! another cliffhanger! love yall                               Red Tail


End file.
